custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Conqueror
Conqueror is a former Dark Hunter and currently the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. He is also one of the founding members of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life A member of the Zarak species, Conqueror was a guard on his home island of Marzak. He was also close friends with another of his species called Mysa. However, at one point he was ambushed and captured by a group of criminals and sold to the people of Stelt as an arena gladiator. He eventually became a crowd favorite. He managed to escape years later by running away when a fight broke among the competitors and joined the Hand of Artakha. After the organization was disbanded, Conqueror returned to his homeland only to discover it in ruins and most of his species missing. He later learned that the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms was responsible. Rebuilding Swearing revenge, Conqueror began to rebuild his civilization into a kingdom under his rule. He then began to recruit beings from all over into his armies. Vortixx, Skakdi, and Zyglak alike joined his legions. At some point during this time, Conqueror met a Toa named Akatark, whom Conqueror made an alliance with. He later helped Akatark found the Society of Guardians. Much later, when Conqueror was preparing his army for an assault against the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened, wiping out Conqueror's troops so they could claim the glory of defeating the League. This had great concequences, as Conqueror's empire soon began to crumble. Believing himself to be disgraced, Conqueror fled his homeland along with his friend, Mysa. Dark Hunters/Death Eventually, Conqueror and Mysa tired of their nomatic life and joined the ranks of the recently estabilshed Dark Hunters. Here, he was given the codename "Conqueror". Though he became an effective operative, Conqueror became disliked among the Hunters, mostly due to his hatred of authority, paticularly that of The Shadowed One. One of Conqueror's missions in the Dark Hunters' service took place roughly 2,500 years ago. He was sent to Metru Nui with Proto-Beast to steal the legendary Staff of Artahka. Conqueror waited in a boat off Metru Nui's shore until the staff was sent to him, via Zyglak Scar. He then took the staff to Odina where he gave it to the Shadowed One. Roughly five hundred years before the Great Cataclysm Conqueror attempted to overthrow The Shadowed One, in hopes of establishing his own leadership over the Dark Hunters. While the battle was close, in the end The Shadowed One managed to blast Conqueror with his eyebeams, disentigrating the former tyrant. This, however, was not the last The Shadowed One would see of Conqueror. Revival/Dark Brotherhood About five hundred years prior to the Brotherhood's attack on Karda Nui, Conqueror was revived by unknown means and disappeared. Since then he has made a number of appearances around the Matoran Universe. During this time, Conqueror formed the Dark Brotherhood. He also remained in contact with Akatark, occasionally trading bits of information and lending usage of his powerful armies to him. In the time he spent creating the Dark Brotherhood, Conqueror gained the loyalty of Scar and his huge colony of Zyglak, the former Brotherhood of Makuta servants Titan and Warrior, as well as the Dark Hunter known as Stealth. In addition to this, despite his hatred of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he offered the Makuta known as Toxon a position amongst his legions. At some point during this time, Conqueror fought and killed a member of the Order of Mata Nui, claiming the being's Protosteel Arm Blades as his own weapons. Shortly before the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, Conqueror, Toxon, and Scar organized an operation to ensure Toxon could disappear from the Brotherhood's notice. Conqueror had several Zyglak infiltrate Destral, where they staged an attack on Toxon, who was "kidnapped" in the process. With the Makuta believing him dead or at least out of their grip, Toxon journeyed to the Dark Brotherhood's fortress. There, Conqueror, Toxon, and Scar began planning to gather their armies to overthrow the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters so as to replace them as the Dark Brotherhood. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, Conqueror was approached by an Order of Mata Nui and Society of Guardians member named Mersery, who convinced him to help the Order in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Conqueror proceeded to send his many troops to various locations around the universe to help the Order. Soon after, however, Conqueror and Scar were betrayed to the Brotherhood of Makuta by Gilvex. They were then taken captive by Makuta Vamahk and Dracon. Luckily, Mysa managed to free Conqueror and Scar from their cells, and the pair proceeded to kill Dracon and Vamahk. After being put back in command, Conqueror organized a search for Gilvex, who had disappeared shortly after Conqueror was freed. During this time, Conqueror made an alliance with the Skakdi warlord Trakshee, and proceeded to recruit her into the Brotherhood. Later, at the Brotherhood's headquarters on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Conqueror was informed by a Skakdi soldier that the party searching for Gilvex had completely lost track of him. Angered, Conqueror ordered him to continue the search, and demanded a status report in the three days. He was then approached by Mersery, who asked him to meet up at the Society's headquarters for a meeting. Conqueror agreed, though informed the Mersion that he would have to send word to Scar to withdraw their forces from the war between the Order and the Brotherhood before going. After finishing these preparations, Conqueror made his way to the Fortress of Ages. After arriving, Conqueror, along with several other Society members, offered several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna membership into the Society of Guardians. Teridax's Reign Several weeks later, after fulfilling his pressing duties to the Society, Conqueror returned to one of the Dark Brotherhood's hidden fortresses, where he was confronted by Scar. After a brief argument over stratagems to defeat Teridax and assume command of the universe, Conqueror retired to his chambers to rest, leaving Scar behind to ponder if the Zarak was still fit to remain in command of their legions. Soon afterward, Conqueror gained intelligence on a Steltian laborer that had knowledge of Gilvex last known whereabouts. Deciding to track the traitor down himself, Conqueror put Trakshee in charge of the Dark Brotherhood's day-to-day activities, though also left instructions for her guards to eliminate her should the Skakdi become too ambitious with her new role before departing for Stelt. Accompanied on his mission by Scar, the pair arrived on the island in secret and managed to track down the laborer in question, though soon recognized him as one of the Dark Brotherhood's former guards. Conqueror approached the laborer with the threat of violence, though quickly offered him a reward in exchange for his knowledge. Upon gaining the information he needed, Conqueror betrayed their agreement, and promptly killed the Steltian with his eyebeams. Conqueror returned to Scar with the information, though soon was drawn into another agrument concerning Conqueror's "allies," and where the Zarak's loyalties truely lay. Enraged by the mutant Zyglak's insolence, Conqueror violently remined Scar of who was in charge of both the mission and the Dark Brotherhood before storming away. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, the Toa Empire unleashed their forces on the island of Odina. Conqueror, still a Dark Hunter, managed to survive the purge and subsequently went into hiding. His weapon, the Staff of Nui, was later placed in the Archives as a victory trophy. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In another alternate timeline, Matoro hesitated to use the Kanohi Ignika and as a result, Mata Nui died. In order to escape the death of their universe, Conqueror led his kind to the island of Mata Nui. There, Conqueror and the rest of the Zarak race settled in the area known as Onu-Wahi. Dark Brotherhood Alternate Universe In this reality, Conqueror, after joining forces with Toxon and Scar, pooled his resources together with that of his allies to successfully overthrow both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters. After recruiting the surviving members of both factions into their ranks, Conqueror and his allies formed the mighty Dark Brotherhood. Abilities and Traits Conqueror is very cautious of new opponents and rarely underestimates his foes. After a lifetime of hardship, he has learned to never take unnecessary chances. He is intelligent, and a brilliant strategist, though is also quick to anger, and will not hestitate to violently remind others of the potential his wrath is capable of. Conqueror is also very resentful, and has a belief that everyone has a right to vengence. This belief has fueled the majority of his actions over the centuries, leaving him virtually obsessed with his goal to exact revenge on those that have wronged him the most. Despite this, he is also aware that he has a responsibility to a greater purpose, and that he cannot allow his own emotions to cloud his judgement. As with all of his race, Conqueror has always possessed a high level of physical strength and durability. After being revived, however, Conqueror's power has grown enormously. His great strength and resistance to injury have been hightened by a significant degree, and such power gives him the strength to easily overpower most foes, and take immense amounts of damage with hardly a scratch. After his rebirth, Conqueror somehow gained The Shadowed One's disintegration eyebeam power. Conqueror, however, has pinpoint control over his disintegration beams, and his unerring aim allows them to travel in straight lines, bend, twist, and curve around corners. As with all Society members, Conqueror's mind is shielded from telepathy. Despite these abilities, Conqueror still possesses his own set of weaknesses. Due to the metallic spikes jutting out of his armor, Conqueror is vulnerable to blasts of lightning and electricity. Also, his great weight, given to him by his bulky form, makes him a poor swimmer. In addition, Conqueror's hearing is highly sensitive, meaning he can be weakened when exposed to loud noises and sonic-based attacks. Tools Conqueror wields a legendary weapon known as the Staff of Nui. Originally created by an unknown party, it was stolen by beings unknown where it then somehow ended up in Conqueror's possession. Its full powers are unknown, but it is able to create powerful energy blasts, and can create dimensional portals leading to any place or dimension of Conqueror's choosing. The staff is also equipped with a Rhotuka Launcher that allows Conqueror to manifest spinners with the ability to cause direct neural stimulation in an opponent's pain receptors, resulting in agonizing pain. In addition, Conqueror wields Protosteel Arm Blades which he looted from an Order of Mata Nui member. He is known to possess a variety of other weapons and tools as well. His is body is clad in thick armor that is covered in Protosteel spikes and plates for added protection. Stats Army Of the three Dark Brotherhood leaders, Conqueror's army possesses the most variety. His army is composed mainly of Zyglak, Frostelus, fellow Zarak, Hordika, Skakdi, Dark Hunters, and other beings that are generally hated and feared by the rest of the universe. He has a general named Mysa, as well as four lieutenants: Frostbite, Titan, Warrior, and Stealth. Quotes Trivia *Conqueror has a real name, though few actually know or remember it other than himself and his friend, Mysa. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (First Appearance, Appears in a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Characters Category:Zarak Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Dark Hunters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Society of Guardians